


ora pro me

by hcjime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, High School, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, only a little bit though ;;, third year first years is basically what im saying, yachi's a big fucking lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcjime/pseuds/hcjime
Summary: “Well, either way,” Hinata says, completely oblivious as usual, “you weren’t here. But now you are here, and third year’s going to be the best time of our entire lives!”Tsukishima elbows Tobio so hard it knocks the wind out of him for a moment. “You’re staring, King,” he whispers with a devious almost-smile. “Close your mouth or you’re going to drool.”[or : hinata enters third year with a tattoo, glasses, and an undercut and kageyama doesn't know what to do with himself // kageyama enters third year with a new haircut and hinata wonders why he never noticed his eyes before]





	1. Chapter 1

“Kageyama!” Yamaguchi calls. Tobio looks around to find him, spotting his friend wearing a ponytail and a leather jacket over his uniform.  _ That’s new. _ “Come here!”

“You look different,” Tsukishima says, eyes narrow.

“I got a haircut, stupid,” Tobio replies. “You look different too.” Tsukishima gestures at his eyes - his eyes which no longer have glasses; what the  _ fuck _ happened to his team over the break?

“Contacts,” Yachi, now with long straight hair instead of her traditional side ponytail, explains. “You’ve been away all winter! You missed all of our grow into adults phases, and apparently we missed yours too.” She looks at him appraisingly. “Your new haircut looks good.”

“Thanks,” Tobio says, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. “Your new hair looks good too.”

“Ah, wait until you see Hinata,” Yamaguchi says, excited. Tsukishima snorts. “He - oh, there he is! Hinata! Over here!”

Hinata’s always been cute. That’s just a fact; he has a round face and a cute haircut and a habit of using weird sound effects in the place of actual words, so Tobio has no problem admitting to himself that Hinata is cute.

However.

Hinata’s now sporting an undercut, glasses, and a  _ fucking tattoo on his arm, _ and that’s not cute. That’s - something else.

“Whoa,” he says upon seeing Tobio, shocked. “I can see your eyes now.” Tobio nods shortly. “They’re good eyes,” he says, and his tone is more observational than anything else, but Tobio still feels his face turning red.

“That’s a cool tattoo,” he replies. Hinata grins.

“Isn’t it badass? Noya-san hooked me up at that new place he works! I wanted to get one with Yamaguchi, but he said no because he’s scared of needles or something stupid like that,” he says, rolling his eyes. Yamaguchi tries futilely to defend himself, but Tsukishima just pats his back until he shuts up. “I would’ve gotten one with you, but you were on vacation.”

“Visiting my dad,” Tobio corrects, for the billionth time. “Not a vacation.” When he’s talking, it’s easier to ignore that Hinata’s picked up a habit of biting his lip unconsciously and for some reason, his eyes are now drawn to them.

“Well, either way,” Hinata says, completely oblivious as usual, “you weren’t here. But now you are here, and third year’s going to be the best time of our entire lives!”

“That’s,” Tsukishima pauses, “a little depressing.” Hinata glares.

“The best time of our entire lives so far,” he amends, mouth pressed into a straight hard line.  _ Oh, no, _ Tobio thinks, a little frantically.  _ He looks better when he’s angry, and he gets angry at me a lot. _

Tsukishima elbows him so hard it knocks the wind out of him for a moment. “You’re staring, King,” he whispers with a devious almost-smile. “Close your mouth or you’re going to drool.”

“He’s talking,” Tobio replies, just as quietly. “It’s normal to look at people when they talk.” Right? He can’t have messed up that social rule.

“Not like that,” Tsukishima snickers, but he’s cut off by a light slap to the neck by Yamaguchi. Hinata’s looking at Tobio expectantly, and he realizes he must have missed something important.

“Tsukishima was being an ass,” he explains. It’s as close to an apology as he’s going to get. “Repeat what you just said.” Hinata blinks. His eyelashes are long; they’ve always been, but the haircut makes them more pronounced.  _ Fuck. _

“We should have a sleepover soon,” he says. “Just us, before practice starts and we have to invite the second and first years and ban Yachi because they’re squeamish around girls.”

“She’s a huge lesbian, though,” Tsukishima points out, analytically. “So there’s literally no danger of anything sexual going on there.”

“Don’t out me so that I get invited to sleepovers,” Yachi scolds. Tsukishima pauses, apparently deep in thought.

“Right,” he agrees. “We don’t know if they’re homophobic or not. I forgot.”

“Whose house should we do it at?” Hinata asks.

“Oh, no,” Yamaguchi says, realization dawning upon him. “I’m captain this year. Does that mean I have to host the team sleepovers now?”

_ Oh, no, _ Tobio silently agrees, but only because he’s always slept by Hinata in sleepovers, which is something that’s never bothered him until now, with New Cool Tattoo (and glasses, holy  _ shit _ ) Hinata. “Yamaguchi should get a break on this one, then,” he says aloud.

“My house is small and I don’t want to keep Natsu up,” Hinata continues, thoughtfully. “So that leaves Tsukishima or Kageyama.”

“I think the King should do it,” Tsukishima says with that stupid smile Tobio hates. “My brother’s home and he’s embarrassing.” Yamaguchi frowns.

“I like him,” he says. “He tells me fun stories about you, like that time you saw the dinosaur toy when you were four and - ”

“Kageyama’s house,” Tsukishima interrupts, his voice the closest thing to panicked Tobio’s ever heard from him. “We should go to Kageyama’s house.”

They break a few minutes later and go to class. “Bakageyama!” Hinata calls from behind him.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ He keeps walking, hoping that Hinata will get bored and find someone else to bother. “We’re in the same classes this year, remember? We have to walk together - wait up!” If he walks faster, Hinata will know that something’s wrong, and then he’ll pry and Tobio will drop dead right there in the courtyard, in front of everybody.

“Keep up with me, then, stupid,” he mutters. Hinata laughs as he catches up.

“It’s not my fault your legs are, like, three times the size of mine,” he huffs upon reaching him. “You didn’t text me all winter; I was worried you died.”

“I hadn’t seen my dad in five years,” Tobio says, suddenly uncomfortable for a different reason. “Texting wasn’t really high on my list of priorities.” Hinata gives him something he’s dubbed  _ the look _ \- something between pity and awkwardness and embarrassment that occurs whenever Tobio talks about his family life. For some reason, it hurts a million times more when it comes from Hinata. “Stop making that face.”

“I’m not making any face,” Hinata says, squinting and puckering his lips so that he looks ridiculous. “Is this better?”

“It’s fine,” Tobio says shortly. Hinata grins.

“You’re so weird,” he says, but his voice is fond. “I thought you’d grow out of the weirdness, but it’s still here.”

“Like you’re not weird,” Tobio snaps. “You’re the weirdest person I know.”

“I can’t be the weirdest person you know because you’re weirder,” Hinata replies in a singsong voice. They continue to argue all the way to class and for a moment, Tobio’s able to forget that Hinata’s maybe the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re annoying,” Kageyama says finally, but it’s distant and it lacks his familiar venom. Shouyou squints.
> 
> “Are you okay?” he asks. “You’re being weird.”
> 
> “Not as weird as you,” Kageyama snaps, and oh, no, has he noticed that Shouyou’s been looking at his eyes and his shoulders all day? They’re objectively good shoulders; it’s not like it’s weird or anything, and blue eyes have always been cool and it’s the first time Shouyou’s been able to properly see them all through high school anyway.

“Hey — hey, moron,” Kageyama says, and Shouyou snaps to attention. “Are you even listening to anything I’m saying?”

“Yeah,” Shouyou answers automatically, though he wasn’t. Sometimes he does that — lies just so that Kageyama will glare and lecture him about not being a dumbass for a few minutes. He’s not sure why, but it’s fun.

“You’re not,” Kageyama scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Shouyou down. Usually, Shouyou wouldn’t blink, but now he can see Kageyama’s eyes and they’re extremely blue and he’s a little overwhelmed, so he looks away.

“Whatever,” he says petulantly, examining the ground with vigor. “I can guess what you were saying, anyway.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can,” Shouyou says, far more loudly than he needs to. Kageyama rolls his eyes — his really prettily shaped eyes; since when did they look like that? He can’t have been teammates with Kageyama since first year and not have noticed them this entire time.

“Do it, then.”

“You were asking what type of pork buns I wanted after school, because I’m so cute and you love me so much that you’d buy them for me any time I want,” Shouyou says, beaming. Instead of scowling and calling him a moron again, Kageyama stares at him thoughtfully for a moment.

“You’re annoying,” he says finally, but it’s distant and it lacks his familiar venom. Shouyou squints.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “You’re being weird.”

“Not as weird as you,” Kageyama snaps, and oh, no, has he noticed that Shouyou’s been looking at his eyes and his shoulders all day? They’re objectively good shoulders; it’s not like it’s weird or anything, and blue eyes have always been cool and it’s the first time Shouyou’s been able to properly see them all through high school anyway —

Kageyama’s staring at him again. “I asked a question,” he says.

“Oh,” Shouyou says. “Um, repeat it.”

“I’m getting milk,” Kageyama says slowly, like he’s speaking to an idiot. “Do you want me to buy you anything?”

“Do I have to pay you back?”

Kageyama opens and closes his mouth before sighing. “Yeah.”

“Then no,” Shouyou decides immediately. His phone buzzes — Yamaguchi’s calling him. “Oh, I have to walk with Yamaguchi now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Bakageyama!”

“See you tomorrow, dumbass,” Kageyama calls after him, and Shouyou wonders when their insults started sounding so fond.

“So,” Yamaguchi says knowingly as they approach Shouyou’s house, “what are your thoughts on Kageyama’s haircut?”

Shouyou hates how easily Yamaguchi can read him, but he tries to lie his way out of it anyway. “It’s ugly,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “So ugly. And so are his eyes. And his shoulders. Everything about him is ugly; Kageyama’s like, the ugliest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. I don’t understand why he gets so many confession letters, honestly; it doesn’t make sense.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi replies. He’s smiling like he knows something Shouyou doesn’t. It reminds him of how Sugawara acted back in first year, and he doesn’t like it. “I think he liked your tattoo, by the way. And your glasses.”

“So?” Shouyou asks, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I don’t care.”

“I never said you did,” Yamaguchi says calmly, raising his eyebrows.

“Good,” Shouyou says, “because I don’t.” He glances at the pavement. “How are you and Tsukishima?”

“Tsukki and I? Fine,” Yamaguchi answers, confused and distracted, which is good. “We’ve been friends for ten years; not much can really change.”

“Wait —  _ friends _ ?”

“Yeah,” he says. He tilts his head and adjusts his ponytail. “Why do you sound surprised?”

“No way,” Shouyou breathes. “I have to tell Yachi.”

“Tell Yachi what?”

Shouyou pauses. Would it be a good idea to let Yamaguchi know everyone on the team thinks he and Tsukishima have been dating since first year? Probably not _ , _ he decides after a moment, so he just smiles. “Nothing,” he says. “I have to do homework. See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says, now bright red and staring at the sidewalk as if it’s deeply wronged him, “see you.”

“Yachi,” Shouyou says upon dialing her number, eyes bright, “you’ll never believe this.”

“Hinata,” Yachi replies. “I probably will.” Her tone is the same as Yamaguchi’s was — knowing and all too smug. “Is it something with Kageyama?”

“What — no, of course — why would anything be about — he just got a  _ haircut _ ; that’s barely a change at all — ” Shouyou splutters. Yachi laughs.

“Still,” she says, “it’s pretty jarring, right? And he’s broader, too; the uniform fits better this year.”

“I didn’t notice,” Shouyou lies, although really, it’s all he noticed — the uniform which was loose on Kageyama last year now barely fits, hugging his body (his  _ shoulders _ ) like a second skin. It’s not a weird thing to think about. Shouyou’s just jealous because it took him a haircut, glasses and a tattoo to look his age; that’s all. “And I was talking about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.” Yachi inhales sharply.

“Did they break up?” she asks, and he can imagine her eyes going wide like they always do when she gets anxious. “They seemed okay at school today, but I’ve never really been good at reading Tsukishima, so I don’t know.”

“They were never together,” he says, drawing out the last half of his statement for dramatic effect.

“Oh,” she says. “Okay. I guess that makes sense.”

“Wait, this isn’t a big deal to you?”

“No,” she answers, honestly. “I mean, if they aren’t dating right now then they probably will be soon, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Right,” Shouyou sighs. “Sure. I’m gonna talk to Kageyama about it; he’s the only person that would react anyway.”

“Okay,” Yachi says. She sounds like she’s trying not to laugh. “Just don’t talk about his shoulders when you call him; I saw you staring.”

“I wasn’t staring — ” Shouyou protests, but she’s already hung up. He dials Kageyama’s number, wondering why he has it memorized. Kageyama picks up on the third ring.

“Why are you calling?” he asks. His voice sounds deeper over the phone, and Shouyou doesn’t know why he’s noticing that.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima aren’t dating,” Shouyou breathes. He hears a  _ thunk _ of the phone hitting the floor and Kageyama swearing profusely.

“Wait, what?” he asks when he picks it up.

“They’re just  _ friends _ ,” Shouyou says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks. (He’s seventeen years old; this shouldn’t be allowed to happen anymore.) “They’re just friends,” he repeats, in a deeper, calmer tone. Kageyama laughs. He’s been doing that a lot more recently.

“That’s so weird,” he says, thoughtfully. “I guess it makes sense, though. Tsukishima still blushes whenever I bring up Yamaguchi; I thought they were just shy.”

“Why is nobody as excited over this as I am?” Shouyou huffs.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Kageyama says. “It’s fine, though; you’re cute when you get excited.”

Shouyou pauses and makes sure he heard right. “What?” he asks after a long moment.

“What?” Kageyama replies, his voice oddly tight.

“Did you just say — ”

“I didn’t say anything, dumbass,” Kageyama snaps, and then he sighs. “I just said it’s not a big deal.”

“But I swear I heard — ”

“I didn’t say anything,” Kageyama repeats. “I have to go; my mom’s calling me. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) or my [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> god i know it's unrealistic that everyone would think tsukkiyama were dating for two years and never talk to either of them about it but pls ;;; i love the concept so much just let me have it
> 
> this fic is alternatively called "kagehina's big gay crisis"!
> 
> i've asked this question on all of my fics so i'm sorry if you read multiple ^^;;, but if you had to sort the hq characters into hogwarts houses, where would you sort them? my current thoughts are:  
> gryffindor : daichi, hinata, noya, iwaizumi, tanaka  
> hufflepuff : kageyama, oikawa, yamaguchi, bokuto, asahi  
> ravenclaw : kiyoko, yachi, kenma, akaashi, ennoshita  
> slytherin : kuroo, tsukki, suga, mattsun, makki
> 
> but people have given really convincing arguments for other houses so idk! i'm especially confused on tsukki because for me he's right between ravenclaw and slytherin and idk which one he is so pls comment with ur thoughts!!
> 
> i've also asked this question on most of my fics so again, sorry, but for anyone that's seen troye sivan's blue neighbourhood trilogy : if i were to write an iwaoi au based on it, who would i put in troye's role, oikawa or iwa? i'm leaning towards oikawa but again, idk! send help!
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a comment or a kudos? i respond to everyone because i love talking to you ^^;;
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glances at him with a kind smile. “If it’s something about Hinata, you can tell me. I won’t make fun of you or anything; I’m not Tsukishima.”
> 
> “It’s nothing about Hinata,” he says hastily, feeling his face going red. “Why would there be anything about Hinata?” He’s just there all the time, being annoying with his stupid tattoo and haircut and glasses and abs - since when the fuck were those a thing? They’re disgustingly defined, and it’s annoying. “The only thing I think about him is that he’s the worst and I hate him again,” Tobio declares.

Tobio completely, absolutely, positively isn’t freaking out. He’s called Hinata cute on accident several times in the past week, to the point where he’s no longer even ashamed because Hinata  _ is _ cute, and as long as he doesn’t call him hot they’re fine. (Except he did, once, and he had tried to stutter that it meant he was  _ warm _ ,  _ not attractive. _ Tsukishima had laughed when Hinata accepted the explanation without further questioning.)

“Kageyama,” Yachi asks gently as they head to his house for a sleepover, drawing him out of his thoughts, “are you okay?”

“Uh,” he says eloquently.

“You’ve been glaring at the sidewalk for a really long time,” she continues, eyes wide and worried, “and I heard you say  _ cute _ a lot while we were walking.” She glances at him with a kind smile. “If it’s something about Hinata, you can tell me. I won’t make fun of you or anything; I’m not Tsukishima.”

“It’s nothing about Hinata,” he says hastily, feeling his face going red. “Why would there be anything about Hinata?” He’s just there all the time, being annoying with his stupid tattoo and haircut and glasses and  _ abs  _ \- since when the fuck were those a thing? They’re disgustingly defined, and it’s annoying. “The only thing I think about him is that he’s the worst and I hate him again,” Tobio declares.

“Okay,” Yachi agrees, but she doesn’t sound convinced. Tobio tries to think of something to change the subject before he says something he’s thinking out loud again and Yachi murders him for being such a pervert toward her best friend.

“What about that girl in Class 4?” he asks. “What’s her name - Koyanagi-san, I think.” He vaguely remembers Yamaguchi teasing her about someone with that name. Luckily, he’s right, and Yachi turns a cartoonishly bright pink.

“She’s cute,” she squeaks, brushing her hair out of her face and attempting to smile. “I guess, I mean - her hair is nice, and she smells really good - not that I’ve been smelling her because that’s really creepy; her perfume is just strong, and, uh.” She coughs. “Is your house messy? I can help clean up instead of going home if you want, since I’ll be coming over later anyway.”

“Oh,” Tobio says. “Sure.”

The next hour is fairly peaceful, if only because Tobio now knows how to shut Yachi up whenever she implies that he might like Hinata - which he  _ doesn’t _ , because Hinata is annoying and loud and too orange and bright and he always will be. “Okay,” she says with a shrug every time he denies it, which only makes him angrier, but it’s Yachi, so he can deal with it.

When the doorbell rings, Yachi runs to answer it. “Hinata!” she says, and Tobio can hear her beam.

“Yachi!” Hinata replies. He looks over at Tobio - waves. Tobio tries to wave back, but he thinks it comes out more frantic than he means it to because Hinata laughs, stepping inside. His voice has gotten deeper over the years, though it’s still slightly higher than Tobio’s, and it makes Tobio’s chest feel warm and heavy.

“Your house is really clean,” Hinata says, peering behind Tobio and moving in too close while doing so. Tobio steps back on impulse, and Hinata’s face scrunches up before he smiles again. “Of course Kageyama has a super neat house,” he says to Yachi, who laughs.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Tobio demands. Hinata shrugs.

“If you were smart, you’d know,” he answers, sticking his tongue out.

“I’m not the one who has a 24 in math, dumbass.”

“You have a 27, so you can’t really talk,” he shoots back. Yachi’s eyes dart between them.

“Do you guys need help?” she asks, anxiously. “I can tutor you if you want; I don’t want either of you to fail.”

“No,” they both say.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima arrive a few minutes later, holding hands -  _ holdings hands, _ Tobio thinks indignantly,  _ how are they not dating? _ \- and bickering lightheartedly. “You’re not allowed to tell them about the music,” Tsukishima says in a low, urgent voice. “I trusted you with that information.” Yamaguchi just shrugs with a wicked grin.

“What music?” Hinata asks.

“Tsukki listens to Taylor Swift,” Yamaguchi says cheerfully. “His favorite album is  _ Red. _ ”

“I told you that in  _ confidence, _ ” Tsukishima whispers, looking devastated. Tobio stares, and Tsukishima meets his eyes with a very uncharacteristic scowl. “Don’t you dare say a word, King,” he warns.

“I thought you listened to heavy metal or something,” Yachi says, and Hinata nods.

“I thought it would be indie rock,” Tobio says. Hinata tilts his head.

“No, that seems too gentle,” he replies. He pauses. “Or maybe not, if he listens to Taylor Swift.” Tsukishima crosses his arms, blushing furiously.

“Are you going to let us in or not?” he asks, and Tobio steps aside.

They argue for an hour on what movie to choose (Tsukishima wants  _ Jurassic Park; _ Yamaguchi says they’ve seen it a million times. Hinata wants to watch an action film with lots of explosions and angry shirtless men; Tobio tells him to stop being so horny. Hinata turns a deep red before hitting Tobio on the arm with an unjust amount of force) before deciding on a Ghibli film because of Yachi’s desire for nostalgia. “I haven’t watched one since I was nine,” she says with puppy eyes, and no one can say no.

“Howl’s Moving Castle,” Hinata chants. Tobio pulls it up and connects his laptop to his television.

When he sits back down, Hinata shifts toward him like he always does - leans on his shoulder like he always does - adjusts his  _ fucking _ glasses, which is new. He looks at Tobio in the way that’s always made him go weak in the knees, where his eyes shine and his smile comes softly. “It was weird not having you here over break,” he says quietly. He coughs and his grin turns sharp. “Yachi’s fun, but I can’t argue with her, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just third-wheeled me.”

“It was weird not having you with me over break, too,” Tobio agrees. It sounds too kind, so he adds, “Because I felt way less annoyed than usual.” Hinata seems to understand what he means, and he laughs.

“Cool,” he says, shifting his weight so he can see the movie better and leaning on Tobio’s chest in the process. Tsukishima gives Tobio a look. Tobio tilts his head toward Yamaguchi, who’s carding his hands through Tsukishima’s hair. Both of them look away, and Yachi rolls her eyes.

_ This is my life now, _ Tobio realizes with a creeping, awful dread, staring down at Hinata, who’s pressed comfortably against him and complaining about how terrible the graphic quality on his laptop is.  _ This is what I’m dealing with for the rest of the year. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt // tumblr
> 
> hh this is . late i’m sorry pls forgive me i’ve been distracted lately !!! also i’m posting this from my phone so i’m sorry abt any typos pls let me know
> 
> thaaank u so much for >30 subs already ahhhhh :’)))
> 
> if u liked this maybe leave a comment or a kudos? i respond to everyone bc i love talking to u !!
> 
> thank u so much for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the girls in question aren’t staring at Kageyama right now. If Shouyou didn’t know better, he’d think they were staring at him, which is something he’s definitely not used to. (The only time girls ever talk to him is if they’re trying to get to Kageyama and sometimes Yachi. It’s a sad fate, but he’s resigned himself to it.)
> 
> “They’re staring at you,” Kageyama says, and his voice is slightly angrier than it normally is. Shouyou blinks.
> 
> “I didn’t notice,” he replies. He tries for a grin. “Maybe they’ll ask you to help them wingman instead for once, right?” Kageyama doesn’t look amused.

Shouyou’s used to girls staring at Kageyama. It’s been happening since first year, with an unlucky brave few even approaching him with a confession. They’re always turned away, because Kageyama tilts his head and asks  _ why? _ in a way that makes it seem like he’s too good for them. Shouyou knows he’s just confused as to why someone would like him, but it still hurts to see someone walk away crying because Kageyama’s incredibly stupid.

But the girls in question aren’t staring at Kageyama right now. If Shouyou didn’t know better, he’d think they were staring at him, which is something he’s definitely not used to. (The only time girls ever talk to him is if they’re trying to get to Kageyama and sometimes Yachi. It’s a sad fate, but he’s resigned himself to it.)

“They’re staring at you,” Kageyama says, and his voice is slightly angrier than it normally is. Shouyou blinks.

“I didn’t notice,” he replies. He tries for a grin. “Maybe they’ll ask you to help them wingman instead for once, right?” Kageyama doesn’t look amused.

“Whatever,” he says. Shouyou blinks again.

“You’re being weird,” he says, jutting his chin out. Kageyama shrugs.

“Whatever,” he repeats.

“You sound like Tsukishima,” Shouyou tries, knowing that’s the only way to get a rise out of Kageyama when he’s like this. Kageyama throws him an angry bared-teeth scowl, but it only lasts for half a moment before he’s back to an annoyingly neutral grimace.

“Whatever,” he says after a long moment, and he  _ rolls his fucking eyes. _

“You really sound like Tsukishima,” Shouyou mutters.

After class, things seem a little more normal (Kageyama even forgoes calling him short on the way to lunch, which Shouyou thinks is his form of an apology), though Yachi seems more nervous than usual. “He’s being weird,” she says quietly to Shouyou, who sighs, drumming his fingers against the table.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I don’t know why.”

“I think I do,” she says, but before he can ask, a girl approaches their table. She’s clutching a pink envelope and a box of chocolates.

“Kageyama’ll say no, so you probably shouldn’t try to ask him out if you don’t want to cry,” he advises. The girl - Iwasaki, he thinks - shakes her head with a winning smile.

“I’m actually here to talk to you, Hinata-san,” she says. “Um, could we speak in private?”

Tsukishima is staring at Kageyama with an emotion that looks like a cross between dismay and shame. Kageyama just balls his hands into fists and stares at the table as if it’s trying to kill him. “Yeah,” Shouyou replies a moment too late. “Sure.” 

“I, uh,” she begins, graciously ignoring Yamaguchi’s obvious eavesdropping, “I’m Iwasaki Noa. I’m from class 4; I’m on the girls’ volleyball team.”  _ She is, _ Shouyou realizes, remembering seeing her play once. He grins.

“I remember,” he says. “Your spikes are really strong; when the ball hit your palm it was like  _ bam _ .” He motions vaguely with his hands, and Iwasaki laughs, hiding her face behind her hands.

“Well,” she says, “I was hoping you could read this and accept my gift.” Shouyou gapes at her for a moment, almost letting out a squeak before realizing that’s not remotely cool. He manages to shape his expression into a hasty smile.

“I really appreciate it, Iwasaki-san,” he says. “But I - ”  _ But I what? _ he thinks.  _ But I’ve been staring at my teammate’s shoulders lately so I’d rather not?  _ Besides, it’s not even like he has a crush on Kageyama; he just - admires his features. That’s it.

“Just think about it,” she says with a smile, saving him from a response. “I’ll talk to you later, Hinata-san.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Uh, see you later.”

“A confession letter,” Yachi says when Shouyou reaches their table. She grins. “Someone’s getting popular.”

“It’s one girl in three years,” Shouyou replies. “That’s nothing compared to Tsukishima and Kageyama.”

“You actually like girls, though,” Yamaguchi says. “So it’s a little different, I think.”

“Are you going to say yes?” Kageyama asks. Shouyou tries to make eye contact with him, but he won’t look back, and for some reason, that’s really annoying.

“I don’t know,” he says. “She’s cute and she plays volleyball.”

“I know someone that fits one out of two of those requirements,” Tsukishima says with a half-smile. “You should ask them out instead.”

“I know lots of people that fit one of those two requirements,” Shouyou says, confused. “Everyone I know is either cute or plays volleyball.” He thinks he hears Yamaguchi mutter  _ there’s no hope _ , but he’s probably imagining it.

“If you like her, you should say yes,” Kageyama says, his voice sounding like it could tear through brick walls. “If you don’t, then you shouldn’t.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Shouyou says, unsure why it comes out bitter. “Because obviously you have the most experience out of any of us.”

“It’s not that hard to know that you shouldn’t mess with someone’s feelings,” Kageyama snaps in reply.

“Well, what if I do like her?” Shouyou asks.

“Then go out with her, dumbass.”

“Maybe I will,” he says, knowing he won’t but feeling too petulant to particularly care right now. Something in Kageyama’s eyes shifts, but Shouyou can’t figure out what it is.

“Fine,” he says, turning to face his food. “See if I care.”

“Fine,” Shouyou huffs, and he shoves himself off the table and begins to walk away. Yamaguchi catches up to him quickly (curse his long legs), tapping him on the shoulder.

“Do you actually want to go out with her?” he asks, concerned. Shouyou shrugs.

“Not really,” he says with a grin that feels too quick. “I’m probably not going to; it’s just fun to make Bakageyama angry sometimes.” Yamaguchi smiles too, but there’s an emotion behind it that Shouyou can’t read - worry, maybe?

“I think if you mess with him anymore when it comes to your dating life, he’s gonna combust,” Yamaguchi says. “So maybe don’t do that.”

“I don’t know why he’s even that bothered,” Shouyou mutters, stopping and folding his arms over his chest. “It’s not like it’s any of his business who I date, anyway. He had a boyfriend, remember? I didn’t make a big deal about it.”

“A year ago, and it lasted two weeks because you wouldn’t talk to him while it was happening,” Yamaguchi sighs, swinging his arms. “I don’t need to deal with that stress again; I don’t even have Ennoshita-san as good backup this year.”

“I didn’t - I didn’t talk to him because he ditched  _ practice - _ ”

“He left on time instead of an hour late,” Yamaguchi corrects, arching his brows. “To go on his first date ever.”

“Whatever,” Shouyou mumbles. “He’s being stupid, anyway.”

“So you’re not going to apologize,” Yamaguchi says, sounding aged.

“I have nothing to apologize for,” Shouyou says, and he holds his head high, “because I’m not even going out with her in the first place, and Kageyama’s just unnecessarily dramatic.” He looks back at Kageyama, who’s staring at his hands blankly. “Maybe I’ll buy him extra milk,” he amends, feeling guilty though he doesn’t know why. Yamaguchi smiles.

“Okay,” he says. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/hcjime) // [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> AGH hi everyone im sorry ive been gone for AGES but !! just after i finished updating my other fics i went on a Big Long Trip (most of which i wasn't even able to access the internet for) n i just got back yesterday !!! updates should be regular again from now on sorry sorry !!
> 
> but in the meantime THANK U ALL SO MUCH for >100 kudos !!! n >1k hits AND >50 subs im jgnsdkjfnsd !!!???!?!!
> 
> on the off chance that u like iwaoi i wrote a [pizza delivery au oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344913/) for them a lil while back n i think it's pretty cute so check that out if u wanna!
> 
> if you liked this maybe leave a comment or a kudos? i respond to everyone because i love talking to you ^^;;
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading (and if you started this before, keeping up through my terribly long hiatus) and have a lovely day ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okawara,” Tsukishima says. “Obviously. He was staring at you the entire time.” He clicks his tongue against his teeth. “I knew you were slow, but this is a new level of stupidity.”
> 
> “The kid on our team? I’m pretty sure he just thinks I’m a good player.”
> 
> “No,” Yachi says. “He definitely has a crush on you. Did you see how he was looking at you?”
> 
> “Like – like I was a person,” Tobio tries, and Yamaguchi sighs. “Wh – Hinata, did you notice, too?”
> 
> Hinata just shrugs and nods, a strange expression on his face, and Tsukishima _cackles_.

Tobio can’t stop staring. In his defense, Hinata’s gorgeous in an ethereal sort of way, with a halo of hair and freckles splayed across his cheeks from their time spent in outdoor practice and warm, pretty eyes. Girls stare at Hinata all the time now (and Tobio’s not jealous, no matter what Tsukishima says), and sometimes Tobio even catches their new first year manager in training staring too, slackjawed in awe.

But Tobio’s not some random girl or a first year manager. He’s Hinata’s best friend (he thinks – he hopes, anyway, because Hinata’s probably his) and a boy, so it’s weird, and people are beginning to notice.

“Hey,” Tsukishima says one day, interrupting Tobio’s alone time on a park bench by the school. “King. We should talk.”

“We don’t need to,” Tobio says with a scowl. Tsukishima rolls his eyes – slings a leg over the bench and hops down to sit next to him.

“People are talking about you,” he says. His voice doesn’t have the teasing edge it usually does. “You and Hinata.”

“People have been talking,” Tobio replies, teeth gritted, “since first year.” Tsukishima pauses.

“It’s different,” he says. “It’s everyone now. I just wanted to make sure you’re cool with that.” His gaze is even more piercing without his glasses. “If it’s a rumor you don’t want going around, Yamaguchi and I can stop it.”

“It’s not – I don’t care if it goes around,” Tobio says. He shrugs. “Part of it is true, anyway. Besides, you should be worrying about your own rumors.” Tsukishima pauses.

“I don’t care, either,” he says. “And nobody’s making as big of a commotion about us.”

“Isn’t it a little bit weird that none of the third years are straight?” Tobio asks. Tsukishima shrugs.

“I don’t think anybody on our team’s straight,” he says. “I don’t think any of them have been since we started high school, actually.” He stands up, brushing his hands over his jeans to unwrinkle them. “I’ll see you at practice.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says. “See you.”

He accompanies Hinata on their way to the gym, hyperaware of all the eyes on them. “Have you noticed people staring?” he asks quietly. Hinata jerks his head around – blinks back at Tobio.

“Oh,” he says. He smiles blindingly. “Maybe it’s because we’re just too cool for them to look away.” Tobio can’t tell whether he’s joking or not. “Come on,” he continues, “let’s hurry up or Ukai’s gonna make us do laps.”

Setting to the first years is a challenge. Most of them can barely get the ball over the net, and the few that have powerful spikes or good receives have such enormous egos that Tobio wants to slap them anyway. “That was you in first year,” Hinata reminds him cheerfully when he complains. “Don’t forget your origins.”

“I – whatever, dumbass,” Tobio replies. A first year approaches them – Tobio thinks his name is Okayama, but he’s not sure.

“Um – you’re, uh, Kageyama-san, right? The genius setter?” He fiddles with his shirt, laughing nervously. “I mean – I knew that, obviously; we’ve been on the same team for like a whole week and I was a huge fan before that, but – uh – hi,” he says. He sticks his hand out. “I’m Hidemaru Okawara.” _Ah,_ Tobio thinks. _Okawara, not Okayama._

Hinata’s staring, so Tobio elbows him, shaking Okawara’s hand simultaneously. “It’s nice to meet you,” he says politely.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata announces with a beam. Okawara waves.

“I know you too,” he says, and his tone is different – less reverent and almost resentful. Hinata seems to notice, because his lips pucker into a frown for a moment before his smile turns even brighter.

“We should get back to practice,” he says. “After that, Yamaguchi’s treating us all to meat buns.” He yells the last part, and Yamaguchi begins to splutter.

“I never said – Hinata, I’m _broke_ – ”

“Captain’s tradition,” Yachi agrees with an innocent grin, and Yamaguchi glares.

“If you all work hard,” he says, bitterly, “fine.” The first and second years cheer, and Tsukishima snickers. “You’re helping me pay,” Yamaguchi warns him, and he scowls.

“Um,” Okawara says, “I was wondering if you could – if you could toss to me?”

“Oh, sure,” Tobio says easily. He tries for a smile – Hinata’s been teaching him how to use one that doesn’t look like a demon’s. Okawara smiles back. Hinata tugs on his arm.

“You should toss to me,” he says, tilting his head.

“Let me have some time with the first year,” Tobio says. “He’s new; he probably needs more help than you, Small Giant.” Hinata turns crimson.

“Fine,” he says, though his smile is less blinding and more fragile. “I’ll have Tetsubaru do it instead.” Strangely, instead of heading to their second year setter, he walks over to Yachi and begins discussing something with her very quietly. Tobio shrugs and beckons Okawara to the net.

After practice ends, they head to the shop, sitting outside and enjoying the warmth. Hinata’s legs are tossed carelessly over Tobio’s as he lies back against a tree. Yachi sits next to them, talking animatedly to their first year manager-in-training (Tobio still can’t remember her name; he’ll have to ask later), who looks starry eyed.

“Is it, like, a tradition to have lesbians as our volleyball managers?” Tobio asks no one in particular. Tsukishima looks back at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Like I said earlier, King,” he says, “I’m pretty sure no one here is straight.” He grins. “You really don’t pick up on things quickly.”

“He doesn’t,” Hinata agrees cheerily. Tobio glares.

“Don’t bully Kageyama,” Yamaguchi sighs, but his smile betrays him. “He has a first year crushing on him, so he has to look cool now, remember?”

“Kageyama always looks cool,” Hinata says. Tobio tries not to blush.

“What first year has a crush on me?” he asks, trying to remember if he got any confessions he forgot about. Tsukishima snorts.

“Okawara,” he says. “Obviously. He was staring at you the entire time.” He clicks his tongue against his teeth. “I knew you were slow, but this is a new level of stupidity.” Tobio pointedly ignores the insult.

“The kid on our team? I’m pretty sure he just thinks I’m a good player.”

“No,” Yachi says a little loudly, startling the manager-in-training. She throws her an apologetic glance before fixing her stare on Tobio. “He definitely has a crush on you. Did you see how he was looking at you?”

“Like – like I was a person,” Tobio tries, and Yamaguchi sighs. “Wh – Hinata, did you notice, too?”

Hinata just shrugs and nods, a strange expression on his face, and Tsukishima _cackles._ Tobio pelts him with a pencil in retaliation. “You’re so dumb,” Tsukishima wheezes. “Oh my god.”

“I said don’t bully Kageyama,” Yamaguchi repeats, though he’s laughing. Tobio looks over at Hinata, who’s staring at his pork bun. His brows are scrunched and he’s pouting, and he looks so cute that Tobio’s heart might implode.

“Hey,” Tobio says. “Dumbass.” Hinata looks up. “Take my pork bun; I’m not hungry.”

Hinata grabs it eagerly, cracking a smile. “Thanks, Bakageyama,” he croons, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth like an animal. Tobio just smiles helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/hcjime/) // [tumblr](https://kcrasuno.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> hello friends i am so sorry for taking forever ;; updates are gonna be a lil slow from here on out (hopefully no more one month breaks though !!) because junior year rly is so hard idk how im gonna deal hhhhgh
> 
> but AHH thank u so much for 150+ kudos and 100 subs !!!! that means !!!! a lot to me ^^
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or comment? i reply to everyone because i love talking to you!!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a lovely day ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou’s realized over the past few weeks that he’s very much the jealous type.

Shouyou’s realized over the past few weeks that he’s very much the jealous type.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Yachi reassures him. They’re alone in the gym together, waiting for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to finish whatever they’re doing while Kageyama helps that stupid first-year spiker with drills outside. “He’s just a first year who has a crush on Kageyama, like how all of you guys had a crush on Sugawara-san and all the second-years had a crush on Noya-san, remember?”

“I didn’t have a crush on Sugawara-san,” Shouyou lies. Yachi stares. “Okay, yeah, but it’s not the same because Sugawara-san was super cool and nice and fun and Bakayama’s - not any of those things.” Yachi laughs. 

“You have to admit he’s cool this year, though,” she says. “Now that he knows how to smile.”

Shouyou scowls, sitting on the ground and trying desperately not to think of Kageyama’s stupid bright grin - the one that shows up whenever they score a particularly good point, the one that makes Shouyou’s heart dance. “Yeah,” he agrees, reluctantly. “I guess he is.”

“So it’s natural for a first year to have a crush on him,” she continues, carefully. “Because he’s super cool like Sugawara-san was super cool. And just like Sugawara-san didn’t end up dating any of you guys, Kageyama won’t end up dating Okawara.”

“Okawara’s a dumb name,” Shouyou mutters petulantly. “He’s dumb.”

“Why are you even that bothered, anyway?” Yachi asks. “If you don’t have a crush on Kageyama, I mean.” Her voice gets discerning like it always does when she’s trying to get something out of him, and his scowl deepens. “Unless you have something to tell me?”

“I don’t like Kageyama like that,” he insists, though he’s suddenly filled with nervous energy. He bounds upwards and starts doing jumping jacks, silently grateful that Yachi doesn’t even spare him an odd glance. “I barely like him as a  _ friend _ .”

“You’re best friends,” she replies flatly, taking notes on - on what? Practice hasn’t even started, and she’s writing something down.  _ Odd, _ Shouyou thinks, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“We are,” he admits aloud. He begins doing lunges. “But that doesn’t mean I have to have a crush on him; I mean - you’re one of my best friends, and I don’t have a crush on you, because that’s weird.”

“It’s not the same,” Yachi says. “You and Kageyama are - ” She motions with her hands. “Special, I think. Or something.” She screws her eyes shut adorably. “I’m not good with words, but you know what I mean, right?” Shouyou doesn’t, but he doesn’t want her to feel bad, so he just nods. “You don’t,” she says, but she doesn’t explain.

Before Shouyou can ask what’s going on (what does she mean by  _ special?  _ Is it because they’re a freak duo or something? Why is she taking notes when there’s nothing happening?), Okawara the dumb first year bursts through the gymnasium doors, Kageyama just behind him. “I’m getting so much better at spikes! Right, Kageyama-san?” Okawara asks, beaming. He sounds just like Shouyou did in his first year. It’s disgusting.

“You don’t suck as much today,” Kageyama agrees, looking vaguely terrified in a way which would be funny if Okawara didn’t just turn around to hug him and beam into his neck.  _ A child, _ Shouyou thinks.  _ An overgrown child.  _ Yachi looks between them sympathetically. “Where the hell are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?” Kageyama asks. “Practice starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Nobody knows,” Shouyou replies, continuing his lunges. He catches Kageyama staring. “What? It’s not weird to exercise, Bakayama.”

“That’s not why I was - whatever, dumbass,” Kageyama mutters, for some reason turning red. He starts doing lunges, too, and Okawara joins in because he’s a dumb  _ copycat _ and everything he does is  _ unoriginal. _

Shouyou’s no Oikawa, though, so he doesn’t let his animosity show. “Ninety degree angles,” he crows after a little bit, giving Okawara a thumbs up. Kageyama snorts.

“Like you even know what a ninety degree angle is.”

“You sounds like Tsukishima,” Shouyou snaps, and Kageyama shuts up as Yachi snickers. “Oh, speak of the devil,” he continues as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stride into the gymnasium, hand-in-hand in a way that would suggest they were dating except for some reason they’re not.

“Practice starts in ten minutes,” Yamaguchi says, bewildered. “Why are you all here already?”

“Kageyama-san was helping me with spikes,” Okawara says cheerfully. Tsukishima shoots a glance at Shouyou, who steadfastly ignores it.

“What about you two?” Yamaguchi asks, directing his gaze at Yachi. “And - why are all of them doing lunges?”

“We had nothing else to do and nervous energy, I think,” Yachi reports, scribbling something else down. Kageyama stares at her notebook - looks quizzically at Shouyou, who just shrugs. Okawara glances between them, confused, and Shouyou feels a strange jolt of joy.  _ Take that, stupid idiot first year, _ he thinks triumphantly.  _ I know Bakayama better than you even though you hit his stupid tosses. _

Why is he competing? He shouldn’t be competing.

“Everyone else should be here in a few minutes, and then we can start warmups for real,” Yamaguchi says.

“You’re being weirdly quiet,” Kageyama says suspiciously to Tsukishima, who still has his hand wrapped around Yamaguchi’s.

“Not all of us need to use a billion words to get one point across, King,” Tsukishima replies smoothly. Kageyama splutters, and it’s a little adorable. Shouyou tries to forget he thought that.

“Hey,” Shouyou says with a grin once they’re finally practicing. “Set to me.” Kageyama grins back, and Shouyou feels something warm and comfortable settle in his chest.

“Make sure you spike it well, or it’s bad luck,” he says. Shouyou scrunches his brow.

“Bad luck for what?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Just bad luck,” he says, as if that’s an obvious answer. Shouyou rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling anyway.

“Okay, genius setter,” he says (like he always does), and Kageyama blushes (like he always does). “Let’s go.”

Kageyama’s tosses are beautiful in a way Shouyou still hasn’t found the words to describe - precise and smooth and  _ gwah _ don’t seem to do them justice - and when Shouyou’s hand meets the ball and smacks it down with ferocity that he hopes will follow them to nationals this year, he feels exhilarated and at home all at once. His feet meet the ground again after what feels like ages. A few of the first years are staring.

When Kageyama smiles it’s equally gorgeous and ferocious and Shouyou has to look away. “That one was good,” he says, and then, “let’s do more like it.”

“Kageyama-san,” Okawara says, loudly and annoyingly. “That was so  _ cool. _ ”

“It was,” Shouyou agrees, louder and probably more annoying. Kageyama turns red again.

“Shut up,” he mutters. Shouyou beams.

“Bakayama,” he says, jumping so that he can reach Kageyama’s hair and ruffle it. “Just because you’re the lamest person on earth doesn’t mean your tosses can’t be cool.” Kageyama scowls and drags his hand through Shouyou’s hair in a manner he’s learned to recognize as annoyed but pleased.

“I can’t be the lamest if you’re lamer,” he says, childishly. Yachi laughs.

“We should practice receives. Stop distracting the first years and help them with blocks,” Yamaguchi calls, though he gives Shouyou and Kageyama a proud thumbs up.

“You’re in sync this year,” Tsukishima observes after practice. “More freakishly than before, I mean. Reminds me of those Seijou third years.” Kageyama halfway grins at that, and Shouyou mentally makes a note.  _ Comparing Kageyama to Oikawa (or is it the scary number four?) makes him happy. Do that more often. _

“You’ll win Nationals this year,” Yachi says cheerily, pumping a fist in the air. “If we can patch up the first years’ receives, then we’ll be set!”

“I heard Nekoma got a genius this year, though,” Kageyama says, now a few steps in front of where Shouyou and Yachi are walking for some reason.  _ His shoulders are so broad _ , Shouyou finds himself realizing for the umpteenth time.  _ This is so unfair. Nobody’s shoulders should be that broad. _

“He’s not a genius,” Shouyou denies once his mouth starts working. “Lev told me he just has really strong serves, but his receives are average and he can’t cooperate with his team at all.” He beams. “He called him  _ little Kageyama, _ though.” Kageyama’s lip curls at that, though Shouyou can’t tell whether it’s a forced smile or a grimace. He supposes either conveys the same emotion. “Because of the serves, Bakayama, not the team stuff,” he reassures hastily.

“I wasn’t thinking about the team stuff,” Kageyama replies. He’s never been a good liar.

“Well, either way,” Shouyou says with a bright grin. “You cooperate with us pretty well now, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’d hope so; it’s been two years,” Kageyama mutters, but he’s smiling all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[twt](https://twitter.com/hcjime) ]
> 
> me: hehe hopefully no more one month breaks ^^;  
> me: doesnt update this fic for three months
> 
> i am. so sorry. ive been busy. life is hard. school is hard. a lot of things have happened. im tired. but it's ok!! im tryna write more regularly now so hopefully!!!! i'll be able to update this atleast more often than like.. four times a year ;;
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i reply to everyone because i love talking to you! (also!!!! haikyuu season four!!!!! how are yall doin w that announcement!!!!!)
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> someone help me think of a cooler title; all i have right now is 'pray for me' in latin sjdf ;;
> 
> contact me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ojkawatooru) or my [tumblr](https://assikawas.tumblr.com/)! both are fairly new so uhh please interact
> 
> this is my first time writing kagehina even though i love them so please let me know if anything seems off to you i need all the help i can get ^^;;;
> 
> if you didn't see the tags, this is going to be alternating pov, which means next chapter we have hinata! if anyone has Any tips on how to write him please let me know because again, this is my first time writing kagehina and i'm nervous about characterization ahh!!!
> 
> if you liked this, maybe leave a kudos or a comment? i respond to everyone because i love interacting with people :')
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day! ♡♡♡


End file.
